powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Robo Knight
, Robo Knight |lastepisode= |numberofepisodes= |cast=Chris Auer |image2=Img-grandion.jpg}} -Robo Knight asking Gia Moran Robo Knight is the Sixth Ranger of the Mega Rangers. He also transforms into the Lion Zord which forms the Lion Mechazord. Character History Megaforce A Knight to Save the Day Robo Knight is one of the earliest creations of Gosei, along with the Megaforce Zords. Robo Knight was originally meant to be the protector of Earth, built centuries ago by Gosei with powerful weaponry, sharp reflexes, the fearlessness of a lion and an unwaivering commitment to his mission to protect the environment. However, Robo Knight became dormant, and he did not awaken until the 21st century, when the planet itself somehow willed him to awake and fight the Warstar Army. When Robo Knight finally awoke, his primary directives put him in direct confrontation with the Warstar, but centuries of deactivation took a great toll on his advanced Artificial Intelligence: such as memory loss, acting cold, aloof and distant towards the rangers and Gosei. Furthermore, the advanced technology used for programming Robo Knight's A.I. make nigh-impossible a mere reset to his earlier directives and memories: as such Gosei himself. Gosei suggested to have Robo Knight's memories restored by having the rangers gain his trust and win his alliance. Gosei Grand Megazord He reappears in Prince Takes Knight to do battle with the Psycho Tick. Vrak had sent for Psycho Tick in an effort to drain Robo Knight's power and reprogram him to serve the Warstar Army. During the initial battle, Robo Knight avoided several attacks without regard to whether or not the humans nearby were safe. The Megaforce Rangers struggled to protect the people Robo Knight was carelessly endangering. Vrak's plan begins to work, as Robo Knight was captured, trapped in an energy-draining cage. Tensou was unable to get a fix on the knight's position, so the Rangers are forced to search on foot. Troy alone is able to locate them, and his speech about teamwork and loyalty causes Robo Knight some confusion. Psycho Tick was unable to hold the rest of the Rangers at bay, who rejoin the battle, but are defeated quickly. Robo Knight manages to reverse the power drain and escape, defeating Psycho Tick and forcing Vrak to retreat. When Psycho Tick grows, Robo Knight orders the Rangers to stay behind as he summons the Knight Brothers, a Zord duo with which he combines to form the Gosei Grand Megazord. After he defeats Psycho Tick, Robo Knight maintains that he needs to work alone to minimize errors in his mission, but demonstrates that he may be coming around through his use of the term "bad guy." Learning How To Cooperate Though Robo Knight stated he would work alone, he aided the Rangers in the battle against Shadow Serpent. When he witnessed Troy trying to restrain Shadow Serpent, Robo Knight dismissed that Troy was the problem. He stated that the weakness in humans is that they care too much about each other. Sometime after the battle, Troy meeted up with Robo Knight about a plan in having the Rangers be used as bait against Shadow Serpent, and have Robo Knight make the surprise attack. Though he refused, he went on with the plan anyway when he saw the rangers working together as if they "were like gears in a motor". After the battle, Robo Knight stated that they have much to learn and that they should collaborate. Later on when he saw Rotox, Robo Knight viewed him as one of his own. Taking advantage of this, Metal Alice talks Robo Knight into siding with her. She stated that the humans are the true danger ans that they must be enslaved to stop pollution. He was left to think about it. Not knowing who to side with, Robo Knight left the scene, thinking on who to side with. After awhile of thinking, he joined the Rangers in fighting against Rotox, stating that the good humans do outweighs the bad. After the battle, Troy stated that he officially became the 6th Ranger of the team. Self Sacrifice Sometime before the Armada arrived, Vrak disabled the Rangers and Robo Knight's Morpher during a battle. The Messenger then arrived to the scene to finish the Rangers off. However Robo Knight's morpher wasn't as badly damaged as the other Morphers, so it was still functional. When the Messenger fired his elemental attack against the Power Rangers, Robo Knight jumped in the way and fired his elemental attack as well, overpowering the Messenger. Then Robo Knight transferred the last of his power to the Morphers and gave his morpher to Troy. Suddenly he collapsed to the ground, seemingly meeting his end. When the Rangers returned to where he collapsed they noticed drag marks and assumed he dragged himself off to an unknown location. During the invasion, Troy runs off to search for him. Troy's Dream Robo Knight appears in Troy's Ranger Legend War dreams frequently, commanding "Attack!" Christmas to Africa Robo Knight is accidentally shipped off to Africa and is mistaken for a toy. But he learns about the true meaning of Christmas there. Super Megaforce Troy takes an effort to find the missing Robo Knight, but with no luck. Even after the first battle with the Super Megaforce powers, Troy asks himself, "Where are you, Robo Knight?" Vrak manages to find Robo Knight and turn him against the rangers. Robo Knight - Lion Zord= Robo Knight's Zord form, he accesses this form through a Power Card. It's attack is Robo Ram, which consists ramming its enemy. Zords * Lion Zord ► Lion Mechazord * Knight Brothers Zords Megazords * Gosei Grand Megazord ** Gosei Great Grand Megazord }} Lion Mechazord Combined with a dump truck, Lion Zord becomes Lion Mechazord. Lion Mechazord can perform laser attacks, shooting an energy beam while unleasing a torrent of missiles. Lion Mechazord' final attack is''' Knight Power Change, Victory Strike'. Lion Mechazord forms the main body of Gosei Grand Megazord and chest and feet of Gosei Great Grand Megazord, with Robo Knight himself forming the head in both formations. Additional Combinations * Lion Mechazord can combine with the Knight Brothers Zords to form '''Gosei Grand Megazord'. * Lion Mechazord can combine with the Knight Brothers Zords and Gosei Great Megazord to form Gosei Great Grand Megazord. Notes *Toys R Us is marketing the phrase "A Knight to Save the Day.", reminiscent of his Japanese counterpart Gosei Knight's phrase, "A Knight Fated to Purify the Planet". *Robo Knight is the first sixth member since Eric Myers to prefer to work alone. *Robo Knight sounds and acts more like a human than a robot. *Robo Knight appeared in a non-canonical promotional video, featuring him going to an washing alterations shop to have the Mega Rangers' suits cleaned. David Bacon, the actor for Aurico, guest-starred as the owner of Hilltop Dry Cleaners. See also Category:Megaforce Category:Non-human PR Rangers Category:PR Sixth Ranger Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Robotic PR Allies Category:Mega Rangers Category:Rangers with Zord forms Category:Zords (Megaforce) Category:PR Anti-Heroes Category:Earth-elemental PR Ranger Category:Wind-elemental PR Ranger Category:Water-elemental PR Ranger Category:New Saban Era Power Rangers Category:PR Non-Color Names